Bon Anniversaire
by Marion91
Summary: Une petit OneShot tout mimi, avec un personne qui fait un comeback grâce à moi, Higumono vous vous souvenez ? nan, c'était celui qui contrôlait les insectes et qui en voulait, on ne sait pourquoi, au Maître des Bêtes. Bonne lecture ?


**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteuse : **Une enveloppe charnelle avec une demi âme

**Genre : **Yaoi bien sûr...! et OOC, question d'habitude, OneShote

**Couple : **AkaShi (ça change pas beaucoup même si j'aime le Ban/Ginji aussi)

**Disclamer : **maieuh, c'est pas le jour pour me demander ça... .

* * *

_**Bon Anniversaire... !**_

****

Moi : Je vais vous raconter l'hisoire d'un mec qui n'aurait pas dû se venger un jour aussi important que celui dont il est question.

Shido : C'est pas moi au moins ?

Moi : Non mais ça te concerne.

Akabane : Pas en mal j'espère.

Moi : glups ! Ah, ha ha ha, non, c'est pas... en mal qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ?

Akabane : Tant mieux pour toi.

Moi : Surtout que ça te concerne aussi...

Akabane _regard vers Marion _: Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Moi : T'inquiètes dont pas ! Tu vas tuer tout plein de gens... Tout comme tu aimes !

Akabane : Je pourrais les tuer de la manière que je souhaite ?

Moi : Bien sûr ! Tu peux les égorgés, les découpés en rondelles comme des concombres, en faire des carottes rapées... Comme tu veux !

Shido : C'est moi ou t'as faim ?

Moi : Oh ça va hein ! . Bon, vous me laisser commencer mon histoire ? Bon, dans le rôle du psychopathe amoureux : Akabane.

Shido : Normal...

Moi _l'ignore _: Dans le rôle de son petit copain descendant des Maryudos : Shido !

Shido : Mais quelle surprise !

Akabane : Tant mieux...

Moi : Et celui qui jouera la personne qui n'aurait pas dû se venger... _a oublié son nom_ ... euh... ah oui : Higumono Kirihito.

Higumono : Sympa...

Moi : Bah quoi ? Tu n'apparais que dans un seul épisode de la série alors te plaint pas, je te réintroduis...

Higumono _jubile _: Mais ça veut dire que je peux me venger nyah ah ah !

Moi : Je crois que t'as pas tout compris là... C'est pas grave tu veras le moment venu.

Shido : Bon tu la commences ton histoire ? C'est long...

Moi : A qui la faute ! Bon, et la greluche que Shido considère comme ça soeur : Madoka.

Madoka : Ano... C'est un réel honneur de participer à cette histoire. Je suis assez timide mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Moi : Mais oui, mais oui.

Higumono : Bon cette histoire ça vient ?

Moi : Oui ! Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'intérompre dès que je dis quelque chose aussi !

Shido : ...

Higumono : ...

Madoka _fait la révérence_

Moi : Je préfère... /Bas/ pourquoi elle s'incline celle là ? Oo / _soupire_

Shido : Quand tu veux.

Moi : Je veux. Donc, c'est parti !

Higumono : Il était temps.

Moi : Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Shido et Akabane sortaient ensemble...

Madoka : Oh je suis heureuse pour vous Akabane-san !

Akabane : _sort un scalpel_

Moi : Nan ! Ne la tue pas maintenant on en a besoin pour plus tard !

Akabane _range son scalpel _: Ton histoire a intérêt de bien se finir.

Moi : Mais oui t'inquiète pô... Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble...

Higumono : Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

Moi _l'ignore aussi _: ...et pour célébrer ça, Akabane /Bas/ Akabane-saaaaan ! _vois un scalpel se planter à deux centimètres de son clavier_ oups/ avait invité son petit ami, Fuyuki Shido, au cinéma pour voir un film d'horreur.

Shido : Plutôt glauque comme anniv'...

Moi : Désolé mais c'est ton mamour qui a choisi le film.

Shido : Pourtant quand on invite c'est l'invité qui choisit le film, non ?

Moi : Vois ça avec lui.

Shido : ...

Moi : Cela faisait déjà une demi heure que le transporteur attendait devant le cinéma, le film avait déjà dû commencer d'ailleurs. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Pour passer le temps, il se remémora son premier baisé volé au Beast Master, et pensa à leur première fois tout les deux. Il pensait que ce soir, c'était le moment idéal pour le faire, et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Il regarda sa montre, il était 21h20.

Akabane : J'ai une montre ?

Moi /Bas/ Oui pour l'occas quoi / Déjà trente cinq minutes qu'il attendait. Shido était vraiment en retard. Ni pouvant plus, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela le Maître des Bêtes. Manque de chance, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Une question lui trotta dans la tête : comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit si en retard ? D'habitude s'il lui arrivait un pépin il s'arrangeait toujours pour le prévenir, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il ne tue pas les gens autour de lui.

Akabane : Alors je les tue quand les gens ?

Moi /Bas/ Après, après... / Il décida donc d'aller voir chez Madoka pour savoir où se trouvait Shido.

Akabane : Comment ça je vais chez Madoka !

Moi : Gyaaaaaaa ! Calme toi, range tes scalpels s'il te plaît.

Akabane : Ma patience à des limites, pourquoi chez Madoka ?

Moi : Ben, comme il la considère comme une soeur, il habite encore chez elle, pour le bien être de ses animaux...

Akabane : ... > °

Moi : Donc, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait chez la violoniste.

Akabane : Bonsoir Madoka, savez-vous où est Shido ?

Madoka : Bon soir Akabane-san ! A vrai dire, je croyais qu'il se trouvait à vos côtés. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Higumono /Bas/ Elle est neuneux ou quoi ? S'il vient lui demander c'est qu'il n'est pas là /

Moi /Bas/ Oublie pas qu'elle est aveugle./

Akabane /Bas/ Je suis d'accord avec Higumono./

Madoka : Excusez-moi, j'ai mal dit mon texte ?

Moi : Mais non, mais non, t'étais parfaite.

Madoka : Vraiment ?

Moi : Mais oui ! Allez on continue. _vient de voir la pub pour le CD de Michael Jackson _ç _gagatisation totale_

Shido : Oh non c'est pas le moment ! Nous lâche pas comme ça !

Moi _se fait taper sur la tête par un Shido pressé de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé _: Aïeuh... Bon je continue... _se masse le crâne _T'as tapé fort quand même...

Tous sauf Madoka : CONTINUE !

Moi : Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris...

Akabane : Non, je devais l'attendre au cinéma mais il n'est pas venu. Alors je pensais qu'il était ici.

Madoka : Je suis désolée Akabane-san, mais il n'est pas là...

Moi : Sur ce, la jeune prodige de la musique...

Madoka : Oh merci beaucoup je n'attendais pas tant déloges

Moi : T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt je me serais pas cassé la tête à trouvé ça . > °°

Madoka : Milles excuses... ;;

Moi : Ouais bon... La musicienne referma la porte et Akabane repris sa route jusqu'au cinéma. Après cinq minutes de marche, il aperçut un parc non loin de lui. Peut-être que son petit ami s'y était arrêté pour converger quelques instants avec un quelconque animal.

**_Flash Back_**

**§§ 45 minutes plus tôt §§**

Shido : Tiens, je suis un peu en avance. Je n'ai qu'à passer par ce parc, ça me changera un peu de la ville. _passe la grille et s'assoit sur un banc en compagnie d'un écureuil_ Il est beau ce parc... /Bas/ Depuis quand je fais des trucs pareils /

Moi /Bas/ Tu pourrais.../

Higumono : Fuyuki Shido ! C'est bien toi !

Shido /Bas/ Nan c'est le pape qui tend sa canne /

Moi /Bas/ Eh ! C'est MA réplique ça /

Shido _l'ignore _: Higumono Kirihito !

Higumono : Enfin te voilà ! Je vais pouvoir me venger grâce à mes insectes ! Je vais te prouver que ceux qui manipulent les insectes sont supérieurs à ceux qui manipulent les animaux !Regarde ! _siffle avec sa feuille de je-sais-pas-quoi_ Regarde les !

Moi : Une orde de sauterelles sortit de nul part, avec l'espoir de bien servir leur maître en blessant leur ennemi. /Bas/ ça a des sentiments une sauterelle / Mais bien vite un groupe de corbeaux appelés par le descendant des Maryudos les dévora sans regrets. Higumono tourna autour de Fuyuki qui se retrouva pris dans son _Filet de Brume_, incapable de bouger.

Shido /Bas/ Y'a comme un air de déjà vu.../ Argh !

Higumono : Tu es piégé Fuyuki ! Mouahahahahahahah

Akabane /Bas à Higumono/ Tu l'abîmes et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau toi./

Higumono : glups !

Moi /A Higumono/ Fais pas attention et continue dans ta lancée /

Higumono : Tu es pris au piège dans mon filet. Mes migales vont bientôt te dévorer, et j'enterrerai moi-même tes restes ! Mouahahahahahah !

Shido _murmure_ : K... Kuro...do... /Bas/ Comment je peux me faire avoir aussi facilement ? >. /

Moi /a Shido/ Gomen mais c'est l'histoire.../

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Moi : Le psychopathe entra dans le parc et entra dans une colère noire en voyant le corp de son aimé étendu sur le sol, enroulé dans une sorte de tissu blanc entouré d'araignées, et inconscient. Il le vit grimacer de douleur, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il était en un tel état de fureur qu'il repéra très vite l'agresseur de son Shido.

Shido /à l'auteuse/ SON Shido /

Moi /Bas/ Beuh oui quoi /

Akabane /a Shido/ N'oublie pas, tu es à moi./

Shido / ... /

Moi : Higumono remarqua le nouvel arrivant. Ne voulant pas troubler sa vengeance, il descendit de son perchoir...

Higumono /Bas/ J'étais perché /

Moi : ... et lança une nouvelle attaque d'insectes sur cet homme tout habillé de noir.

Akabane : Grossière erreure, tu vas mourrir.

Moi : Malgré qu'il est fait intervenir ses soupirants, ils furent tués les uns après les autres en quelques secondes. Puis vînt le tour d'Higumono...

Higumono _a sorti les violons :_/a tous/ C'était un plaisir d'apparaître dans cette fic.../ TT

Moi : ...

Madoka : Quelle magnifique mélodie, bien que triste...

Moi : No comment v.v

Tous : ...

Moi : ...Un jet de sang gicla dans les airs pour formé contre le tronc d'un arbre un grand J écarlate. En une fraction de secondes, Higumono se trouva à terre, secoué par quelques spamses de douleur.

Higumono : Sh... Shido... on se retrouvera... en Enfer !

Moi : Son dernier mot prononcé, il cracha un peu de sang pour cette fois cesser totalement de bouger. Le Maître des Insectes était mort, bel et bien mort. C'est alors que son corps se transforma en un tas d'insectes difficiles à identifier...

Higumono /Bas/ Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas quel genre d'insectes décrire.../

Moi /à Higumono/ Tais-toi, un mort ça parle pas /

Higumono : ...

Moi : ... qui s'envola dans un ciel des plus noir et disparut à l'horizon. Les migales jadis sur le Beast Master avaient disparues elles aussi, ainsi que le filet dans lequel il était pris.

Akabane : Shido-chan...

Shido : . >. °

Moi : .

Shido : . >. °°

Moi : Le voyant toujours inconscient, le psychopathe se dirigea vers lui. Il respirait normalement, ce qui le rassura. Il se mit en tête de le porter à son appartement pour le soigner. Kurodo souleva le plus délicatement possible le corps inerte de son aimé. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur...

Shido /à l'auteuse/ Et comment j'ai été blessé /

Moi /à Shido/ Eto... Faut bien que tu sois blessé pour qu'il te soigne, ne ? On va dire que les araignées t'ont un peu mordu et que leur toile était aussi dure que du métal, donc ça fait mal 0/

Shido /Bas/ Irrécupérable celle-là... v.v/

Moi : ...lorsque le transporteur le maintînt à hauteur de son torse. /Bas/ J'en connais pas mal qui voudrais être à sa place. Tiens je le sens déjà venir, ingrat /

Shido _ignorance totale _: ...

Moi : Une fois arrivé à son appart' , Akabane se dirigea vers sa chambre et déposa son précieux fardot sur son lit. Celui-ci en gémit inconsciemment de plaisir en rencontrant un matelat dont la surface était bien moins dure que le sol, étirant les lèvres de son sauveur. Le livreur se pencha vers le visage du Maître des Bêtes et souda amoureusement ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser réveilla à moitié Shido qui murmura doucement un tendre "Je t'aime", en guise de remerciements...

FIN !

Shido : Déjà ?

Moi : Ben quoi tu voulais que ça aille plus loin ?

Shido _pique un fard_ : J'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Akabane : Quel dommage que ça se finisse comme ça...

Moi : Vi j'te comprends...

Shido : ...

Madoka : Quelle magnifique déclaration Shido, c'est émouvant --

Moi : Oh j'l'avais oublié celle-là !

Higumono : Tout comme moi on dirait.

Moi : T'es censé être mort aussi !

Higumono : ...

Moi : Bon, FINI !

* * *

Une petite review please ? Allez, le petit bouton en bas à gauche


End file.
